


Love-making 101 for psychopaths

by Lokuro



Series: Curse of Strahd Verse [5]
Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Curse of Strahd, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Violence, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: Rahadin fondly remembers Patrina and her advice for a better love-making, as he tries his best to honour at least the words if not the spirit of her counsel.
Relationships: Rahadin (Ravenloft)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Series: Curse of Strahd Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802551
Kudos: 6





	Love-making 101 for psychopaths

Patrina used to laugh her deliciously mocking laughter that made even him shiver with anticipation and almost (if not quite) an arousal. It was a cruel self-assured sound he could appreciate on an aesthetic level. Truly, she was a warrior in her own right and deserved that he gave it a try. Today of all days.

" _ It's the unexpected that keeps things interesting _ ," was one of her favourite sayings when it came to sex. Rahadin frowned, sceptically looking at his partner for this one, grasping the Elf more firmly by the neck to assure his cooperation. What would be the least expected move in this setting? Tenderness? With a gentle stroke of his fingers, Rahadin caressed the naked breast of his associate, brushing the small perky nipples with a fingertip, playfully gliding down his ribs. " _ Be a tease. _ " His caress went all the way down to the naked torso, circling the cute, round belly button. The other was breathing heavily, shallow; his pupils dilated, his expression shaken. Elves barely sweated, but there was a thin film of sticky precipitation on his skin. Reeking of dread and anguish. "Hush," said Rahadin, as he picked up the knife. "Hush," he repeated as the blade slowly, gently, dug into the belly button of the Dusk Elf. It parted the skin and sunk in, stayed there for a while, giving the other time to adjust to the new feeling, for his flesh to really cling to the knife ripping it apart. Until Rahadin started moving again, slowly at first, savouring the feeling, " _ Don't rush it! It's not a race. _ " When the cut was big enough for the sick smell of blood and excrement to overlay the screams, Rahadin pulled out and dug into the cut with his fingers. Split the wound wider with his bare hands, past the fat, muscle, and tissue. " _ Use some dirty talk... as an alternative for such a bore as you — just tell them what exactly you want, in your most seductive voice _ ." Rahadin leaned over the screaming, convulsing Elf until their nose tips were almost touching and their breath mixing. 'Seductive voice' was not exactly his strength, but he did manage a low murmur, emotionless, but almost intimate in its deep rumble, "I  **will** kill you. All of you, in the most gruesome way I can imagine. Until there is not one of you left in this land. Except for the traitor. Who wished he were dead." Rahadin informed the Elf of his intentions, as was finger deep inside him, slowly pushing further, thrusting and sinking deeper into the warm flesh. 

There was no release in the usual sense.

But when the pain of having his guts ripped out finally overtook the Dusk Elv with blinding intensity and made him cry out one last time, his eyes rolled back and screaming  _ — _ it was a satisfying sight. It quenched the vengeance burning inside Rahadin. A bit. He looked back at the slaughter behind him, his hands sticky and wet. He still had plenty of other Dusk Elves of various genders and inclination to test  **_all_ ** of Patrina's advice to honour her death.


End file.
